1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a printed circuit board and a transmitting/receiving module including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transmitting/receiving module is a module that is used in electronic devices, such as mobile terminals, televisions and computers.
The transmitting/receiving module can be connected by various methods in order to transmit a data signal. A commonly used example of the various methods is that a transmission line is directly connected between a transmitter and a receiver.
However, the above method of using the transmission line directly connecting the transmitter to the receiver may have a limit in signal integrity and signal transmission speed due to an interference between symbols that is generated by, for example, dielectric loss.
Proposed to solve these problems is a method that serially forms a capacitor on a transmitting/receiving terminal. However, the method may cause dielectric loss of signals transmitted through the transmission line and cause distortion of the signals due to a skin effect. Furthermore, the interference between symbols may cause the jitter.